Travel on a Rainbow
by DA4TheFunOfIt
Summary: America watches the London Olympic mascot shorts online for the first time and calls England up to poke fun at him for over it. Just a short, funny one-shot about the upcoming 2012 Olympics. Warning: slight language


Washington DC, 2200 hours (10:00 pm, civilian time):

"What the?"

_"Wenlock and Mandeville are on their magical adventure. The twins will be looking out for them, whenever they see a rainbow. You can do the same. You'll see them again. We all will. The whole world will see them. In London. In 2012."_

_To be continued._

"…Pfffffff! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>London, 0301 hours (3:01 am, civilian time):<p>

_"God save our gracious queen…"_

"Mmph!" England groaned as his cell phone's (all-too-predictable) ringtone sounded out. He tossed and turned in an effort to ignore it and go back to his sleep. There were only two people he could think of who would be calling his private cell phone this late. It had to be either his Prime Minister to report some sort of national emergency, or a certain annoying _yank_. The nation didn't sense any major inner problems with the country. Therefore, the caller was most likely the second option.

The Brit put off answering the phone for a long as he could, but the caller was relentless. The chiming tune played over and over again, until England thought he was going to be driven insane with his own national anthem. What could be so important that America would call at this time of night? It probably wasn't important at all. The teen probably just wanted to chat about something nonsensical and had forgotten (_again_) about the time difference between them.

Finally, England grabbed the phone on his nightstand. The sooner he answered, the better. America would probably keep up the calls all night, otherwise.

"What?" he angrily demanded into the cell, after checking the caller ID to make sure it was who he thought it was. England expected his former colony to reply with a snippy comment about his refusal to answer the phone and loud outburst upon finally answering, but all he heard was:

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

England flinched away from the speaker as his ears were blasted with that familiar laugh. "AH! Alfred!" he shouted in pain.

"S-s-sor—HAHAHAHAHA!" America sounded like he was trying to talk, but having a hard time due to his laughter. "C-can't…HAHAHA! St-sto…HAHAHAHAHA! _Rainbow Power_! AHAHAHAHAHA! That's good!"

England frowned in supreme annoyance. "What in the name of peace are you on about, git?" How dare that idiot laugh when England was so cranky! "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

On the other side of the phone, the younger nation kept trying to speak through his hysterics, but he wasn't making sense. All England could make out was rantings about rainbows, cyclops toys, and how something was all "so Iggy." The mention of that hated nickname made the groggy Englishman grind his teeth in a more heightened level of irritation.

"Well, Alfred," he finally spoke through his teeth in fake politeness, "I am _terribly_ sorry, but it seems as if you have lost your senses once again. Do ring me back—in the _morning_—if you are able to get control over what little brain cells you have!" he shouted before hanging up and slamming the phone back on the nightstand.

Angrily, he fell back on his pillow and pulled the covers over him once more. That blasted pup! England had no idea what had the lad so tickled, but he couldn't care less! America could laugh himself to death for all he cared! It was too early to deal with his antics.

_"God save our gracious queen…"_

England swore. He put his pillow over his head. The ringing kept on. For the next few minutes, the English nation tried unsuccessfully to block out his constant musical ring tone from his mind. When that didn't work, he took up the cell again, but didn't answer it. Instead, he tried (with even less success) to navigate through his complicated phone's options and set it on silent. At last, he stuffed the noisy thing under his pillow. That did little to muffle America's calls.

In frustration, England pushed down on the pillow, hoping that if he waited it out, America would give up. After a while, the phone actually stopped ringing. Just when England was thinking it was safe to return to his sleep, he felt the cell phone vibrate, indicating that he had just gotten a text. England sighed roughly, but by this point, he was a little curious. Since a text wouldn't damage his hearing, he decided to have a look and see if it would make any more sense than America's ranting had. The text simply read:

"Who knows how far u can go, when u travel on a rainbow! XD LOL! ROFL! XD "

England squinted his sleepy eyes at the screen. What was all _that_? And why did that line sound so familiar? Did it come from a poem? Or some kind of song?

Wait. England was getting a bad feeling, for some reason. Wasn't that a verse from the theme song for…. NO!

England frantically switched to his contacts list and speed dialed America. He was greeted with a more composed voice this time. It had a very satisfied tone to it, as well.

"Ollo!"

England ignored the stupid quote from some animated movie that America had taken to using when answering the phone. "Please tell me you did not just watch the mascot films!" he quickly said.

"Oh, I watched them," America said through some slight giggles.

England paled.

"And I'm _still _watching them!"

And then, England's face began to heat with embarrassment.

"Turn off that computer this instant and go to bed!" he ordered instinctively. The command was followed by a loud snort on the other side of the phone.

"Uh…_No!_" America chuckled with amusement. England could practically hear the smirk on the cheeky man's face. "No way!" he listened to him restate with growing mirth. "These are hilarious!" In the background, the music from the animated shorts made to cheer on the up-coming London Olympics could be heard playing on.

England turned and hit his head on the bedpost.

"These little guys are kinda cute," the American spoke again after a long laugh. "in a weird, one-eyed, British engineering kind of way."

England hit his head on bedpost again.

"Only _you_ would come up with something like this!" America continued, laughing every now and then. "And hey, good call giving them super powers! B-but…pfft! _Rainbow_ powers? HAHAHA! Are you _kidding _me?"

"I-I had nothing to do with those films!" England sat up straight and quickly attempted to deny any involvement.

"Yeah, good luck with getting people to believe that!" the other nation replied sarcastically.

The blonde in bed grit his teeth in his mortification. He had to explain away the embarrassing videos, somehow! "D-don't take it all so seriously! Those films are meant for the children!"

"No, _duh_!" America cackled and burst into another fit of laughter. "I-it's like…it's like watching one of your preschool cartoon shows!" he forced out between his laughs. "Did you use the narrator from 'Thomas the Tank Engine?'"

England hit his head on the bedpost several times. Hard.

As America continued to laugh over the new summer Olympic mascots, England continued to abuse his forehead on the hand-carved mahogany. Why? And just when the European island was starting to feel safe from his former sibling's teasing over this matter. Those films had been put up _months_ ago! Why was America just discovering them, now? And what was he doing on the Olympic website, anyway? England was certain that America's government would be purchasing his tickets for him. Plus, the Brit's own government was sending the boy all he needed to know about the event. That wanker had no business poking around on his Olympic website!

England knew that the shorts were a little embarrassing, but at the time he had helped create them, the happy Englishman had been so excited about having the 2012 summer Olympics in his home, that he had given no thought to the potential repercussions of films. When the possible embarrassment had finally occurred to him, it had been too late. And this is what he gets for going along with ridiculous feelings of elation.

"Seriously," America's voice interrupted England's regrets, "did you and Ireland team up to make these, or something?"

England stiffened.

"No."

"Then what's with all the rainbows?" America asked. "It's like a Skittles or Lucky Charms commercial!"

"It is not!" England growled loudly into the cell.

"What's at the end of the rainbows?" America questioned in good fun. "A leprechaun with a pot of golden Olympic rings?"

England punched his pillow. "For you information, Ireland made _no_ contribution to this project!"

"Bet that's a relief for him," America chuckled to himself.

But England didn't hear him. He was so angry, that he continued on without thinking. "The rainbows were Uni's idea!"

England shut his mouth as soon as those words left it. With horror, he realized what he had just admitted and wished that he could take it back. Maybe he could still get away with it. Perhaps America had been too busy making fun of him to notice?

But slowly, the laughter died down on the other line.

"…Uni?"

England grimaced.

"W-wait. You mean your…_unicorn_?"

England opened his mouth, but couldn't think of what to say. There was a silence between the two until America spoke again. This time, concern could be heard in his voice.

"Dude…are you off your meds again?"

Insulted, England took a deep breath. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not on any bloody, insanity medication!"

"Obviously not now."

"I don't need anything like that!" the older nation insisted. "Unicorns are real!"

"Right."

"They are!"

"I know, I know!" America replied, sounding weary of the old debate. "You've been trying to tell me that ever since I was a kid. But if they're real, then how come whenever you showed me a 'unicorn,' all I ever saw was you petting thin air?"

"I was not petting thin air!" England responded in his defense. "He was _real_! You just weren't pure-hearted enough to see him!"

"Iggy, when you first showed me Mr. Uni, I was…what? Like, three in human years? _Three_! How much more pure-hearted can you get than that?" Suddenly, England heard the faint sound of typing. "Oh sweet!" America exclaimed. "These guys have games, too?"

England rubbed his temple. "What I mean is that you simply weren't born with The Sight, like I was," he tried to better explain the natural ability he had to see things of the fairy world.

"Your 'sight' needs to be checked."

"Bullocks!" England sputtered when he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Dude, come on!" America started, but then began to mumble to himself. "Hmm, looks like a 'Mrs Woo' has the high score. Not for long, Woo. Not for long."

England rolled his eyes.

"But you scare me with this, sometimes!" America went on. "Really! I mean, I don't care if you're into this girly-kiddie-fantasy stuff,"

_"Girly-kiddie-fantasy stuff?"_ England thought indignantly. _And who is the one with a mega franchise most famous for producing animated films of classic fairy tales? Who has a "Lord of the Rings" poster in their room? Who camped outside the theater to see "Harry Potter?" And _who _just made a theme park for those films? Films based on _my_ popular book series, by the way!_

"but when you're actually seeing elves and fairies floating around," the voice on the cell went on, "that's a major clue that something's wrong with your head."

England knew he should be feeling a little happy that America was actually concerned about him, but he was so sick being told that he was seeing things. He was _not_ insane! "I'm going to do something permanently damaging to _your _head if you don't stop calling me in the middle of the night!"

With that, England took the phone from his ear and hung up. Or at least, he attempted to hang up. The stupid touch screen wasn't obeying him again. He could still hear America's voice for a few more moments as he struggled with his unreasonable cell phone.

"Who's going to be carrying the torch this summer?" America was joking around with him again. "Tinker Bell? Hey, no way! There's even a _Rainbow_ relay game? Ha, ha! This is awesome! Hey, any of these two-player games? Artie! You should play me!"

At long last, the call was ended and the room was silent. England sighed with relief. But before he could go back to sleep, he had to keep America from calling back somehow. The old nation fiddled with his phone, trying to turn it off. Confounded modern technology! He would never get used to it all!

Just when he thought he was about to succeed, another text from America came in. With a very heavy sigh, England reluctantly fiddled with the high-tech phone some more until he was able to open the text. He could at least see what it said. After that, the phone was going off until a decent hour.

"Btw," it read, "magic rainbow super pwrs wont help u. Im STILL gonna kick ur butt n the olympics this yr! ) USA! USA!"

A smirk formed on England's face as he finished reading. It might have been a little silly, but he could feel his competitive nature being provoked. Whenever he was around other nations, he always acted proud, but put out that he had to host the Olympics this year. He made it seem like the event was such a bother to him. And he knew it would be. That was just a given with all of the countries that were going to be attending and driving him up the wall for weeks. But he couldn't deny that he was also quite happy and excited about it. He knew it was going to be somewhat fun.

Shaking his head, England poked the reply option and slowly composed his message. He wasn't much of a texter. Why waste time on a message when one could just ring up the other person and _say_ what was on their mind? He was just glad phones with keyboards had finally come out. Trying to type a message using numbered buttons had been infuriating!

Finishing up, England sent his message:

"We'll see, fat arse."

And then, he switched off the phone for good. The Englishman relaxed in his bed again and was soon asleep, dreaming of the summer. He couldn't wait.

In the morning, he would find a new text message on his phone:

"I know u r but wat am i? :p"

* * *

><p>Have you guys seen the website for the London Olympics, yet? I can't wait for it! Especially since I <em>might<em> be able to go, this year! Here's hoping!

Anyway, the mascots are super cute! I was on the website the other night as saw their little cartoon shorts, and I almost died laughing! Go watch them, now!

All I could think about was the Hetalia England when I watched them, and then this fic popped out. It's not much, but I'm pretty proud of it because A. It's short, and B. It didn't take me long to write at all! Usually that isn't the case at all with the things I write, so I'm pretty happy!

The conversation about the unicorn is kinda based on the "England and the Ghost at America's House" comic.

Hope you guys thought this was a funny as I did. ^^; Prussian Training is being worked on and will be out soon, hopefully!


End file.
